barajounokissfandomcom-20200213-history
Punishment 38
Punishment 38, or Caught in a Rosy Labyrinth, is the thirty eighth chapter of Aya Shouoto's Barajou No Kiss. Quick Summary Anis, Kaede, and Seiran decide to sneak back into the Tenjou's residence. Long Summary *Anis, Kaede and Seiran breaks into the Tenjoh residence. *Seiran creates a hole in the wall, much to Kaede and Anis's dismay, because they were breaking into the Tenjoh residence secretly. *They enter the residence, getting lost from 4 hours to 6 hours and eventually, 12 hours. It is nightfall by then already. Anis decides to call off the day. Even so, they cannot get out of the residence easily. *Seiran collapses and Anis rushes to his side. Anis thought he faints but in reality, he actually was going to bed because his bedtime is at 9pm. *Anis is dumbfounded how well behaved Seiran is. *Kaede tells Anis that since Seiran will be asleep, it would hinder them so he suggests in camping out the night. *At first, Anis disagrees to canping. However, Kaede insists by removing his upper clothings, only wearing his inner wear. *He tells Anis to lay on his clothes as a makeshift bed while Seiran and him would lay on the grass. Anis feels bad and tells Kaede that the bed is not needed. *Realising that Kaede will be stubborn, Kaede suggests that she uses him as a pillow instead. *Anis gets embarrassed by this remark and immediately position herself on the bed. *Kaede lies beside her and talks about their relationship. *As the conversation continues, Anis gets more and more flustered. *Without even thinking, Kaede suggest that they should kiss. *Anis doesn't answer and lay on a side that would not face Kaede. *Kaede tells her that he cannot stop himself from doing these types of actions and turn Anis around and hugs her. *When they were about to kiss, Kaede snaps out and tells Anis and himself that he should not do these types of actions. He should just maintain their relationship as Princess-Knight. However, Anis disagrees and begs Kaede to kiss her. *Kaede relents and was about to answer when strings comes down and attacks him. It was Mutsuki's doing. *Mutsuki tells the two of them not to get into this type of situation when they are trying to investigate something seriously. *Kaede thanks Mutski for his action and tells him that he's prepared to continue their investigation. *Mutsuki talks about Mutsuru's suspicious actions for the few recent days and they should continue the journey since Mutsuki knows the layout of the residence. Mutsuki promises to bring them to a secret passageway and to his room to hideout. *Kaede carries the sleeping Serian. *As they were making their way to Mutsuki's room, iron chains appear and wrap around the 3 knights. *Mutsuru finally appears, wearing a formal suit. *Kaede tries to break free from the chains but fail. *The 3 knights are chained to 3 earth pillars. *Mutsuru grabs the helpless Anis and causes her to black out. *Mutsuru finally reveals his goal: he wants to make Anis Blood Marriage to him Characters In order of appearance: Category:Chapter